Nodes (Canopy)
Nodes are interactive objects in the game Canopy that are used by the main character to reach further branches. General appearance Nodes appear as a brightly coloured circle with a white symbol on it, being either ?, +, - and ^. The only exception to this rule is the rocket node, that has a white colored image of a rocket in the middle of the circle. Some nodes, such as the flower and rocket nodes have quite different appearances. General game information Nodes help the player get through levels by providing a new way to use or reach a branch. Nodes are activated by being pressed or pushed, and can be pressed again to be deactivated, depending on the node. Nodes There are five types of nodes: Information (?) nodes, plus (+) nodes, minus (-) nodes, rocket nodes, and flower (^) nodes. ? nodes Information nodes, also referred to as ? nodes, are the first type of node introduced in Canopy. Appearance Information nodes appear as a green bright sphere with a white question mark (?) on them. These nodes will occasionally glow to catch the player's attention. Game information These nodes will often flash to catch the player's attention. Information nodes can be interacted with by being grabbed, and will display a box with information, such as explaining how to do an action, a tip, or information about the level, along with explanation about new enemies, usually in a colloquial form and in-universe point of view. Question nodes are the most frequent appearing node in Canopy. + nodes Plus nodes, or'balloon nodes', are the second type of node introduced in Canopy, appearing commonly alongside minus nodes. Appearance Plus nodes appear as a plus sign on a bright magenta sphere. When activated, they inflate into a balloon, and the plus sign on it gets slightly bigger. Game information Plus nodes are encountered on the edges of branches, mostly trees. Grabbing a + node will cause the node to expand and float up, also raising a tiny string to pull the branch it is attached to up, allowing the player to reach uppermost branches previously unreachable. The plus node as a balloon can be deflated by grabbing it again, turning it back to its original form. - nodes Minus nodes, also known as weight nodes, are the third type of node introduced in Canopy. Appearance Minus nodes are purple coloured spheres which have a minus symbol printed on them. When activated, they morph into a purple weight. The weight appears as an isosceles trapezoid, with a loop on the middle of the top line, this loop having string attached to it. Game information Minus nodes when grabbed will spike out into a weight, which will pull the branch its wire is attached to down in order to allow the player to reach lower branches. To deactivate the weight, canopy has to simply grab it again, resulting in the weight going back into its node form. Minus nodes are the opposite of plus nodes. Rocket nodes Rocket nodes are the fourth type of node and perhaps the most unique introduced in Canopy. Appearance Rocket Nodes are pink coloured nodes that have an image of a rocket on it. Rocket Nodes have a pink field of energy sparkling around them. Game information Rocket Nodes are only encountered on vines, and usually not on the end of the branch. When the character's hand slides over one, it will give them a boost that will make them slide farther. Rocket nodes are sometimes encountered near loops or used to throw the player off a vine. Unlike other nodes, the player must do nothing to activate it other than sliding canopy's hand through it. When a rocket node is slid down, a pink force field appears and expands from the middle of the node, and a sound similar to a rocket being fired is heard. ^ nodes Caret (^) nodes, better known as flower nodes, are the fifth and last node to be introduced in Canopy. Appearance Flower nodes are bright yellow and have a white flower around it, along with a caret (^) in the middle. The internal stem of the flower is green. Game information The flower node is unique not only in its appearance, but in that its node can be extended. Flower nodes are used to fling the player to areas that could not be accessed by shaking or any other means. Although they have an upwards pointing arrow (caret (^)), flower nodes can be used to fling the player in any direction, including downwards, although this is not recommended. The player can fling canopy by grabbing the node, pulling it in the direction opposite the direction they want to, and letting it go. Throughout Canopy, flower nodes are placed on the ends of branches, and farther in the game the player may have to fling the monkey through a crowd of enemies or a bunch of red vines. Trivia * All nodes in Canopy have symbols on them, except for the rocket nodes. Category:Canopy Category:Interactive objects